Wilson gallery
This is Wilson's gallery page. To view Wilson in clothing items, please see his clothes page. Promo Art Don't Starve Banner.png|Wilson's Weave along with the Ham Shank on the promotional banner for Don't Starve. Chester Kickstarter Poster.png|Wilson in the poster for the Chester plushie Kickstarter campaign. LBP3_Don't_Starve_costume_pack.jpg|Wilson in the LittleBIGPlanet 3 Don't Starve costume pack promo. Beefalo Song Promo.png|Wilson recording a Beefalo in a promotional image for the Beefalo Song. Mega Pack Promotional Background Close.jpg|Wilson as seen in a variant of the background wallpaper for a Don't Starve Mega Pack promotional image. Don't Starve Don't_Starve_Promo.jpg|Wilson in a promotional image for Don't Starve. Old Don't Starve Promo 2.png|Wilson in an early promotional image for the game. Old Don't Starve Promo.png|Wilson in another promotional image for the game. Don't_Starve_Promo_2.png|Wilson in another promotional image for the game. Treeguard_Shadow_Promo.jpeg|Wilson being startled by a Treeguard in a promotional image for Don't Starve. Wilson_chess_copy.png|A picture of Wilson playing chess with Maxwell from the Turf! update newsletter. 1_Million_Dead_Wilsons_Drawing.png|A drawing of Wilson made after 1 million Wilson deaths on servers. Christmas Poster.jpg|Wilson cooking some Meat on a Christmas themed poster. New Chesters Update Poster.png|Wilson as he appears in the poster for the addition of the new Chesters. Spring_RoG_poster.png|Wilson in the Spring promo for Reign of Giants. Summer_RoG_poster.png|Wilson in the Summer promo for RoG. Autumn_RoG_poster.png|Wilson in the Autumn promo for RoG. Winter_RoG_poster.jpg|Wilson in the Winter promo for RoG. Reign of Giants PS4 Poster.jpg|A scared Wilson grabbed by Bearger in a poster announcing the release of Reign of Giants on the PS4. Giant Edition Xbox One.jpg|Wilson in a poster announcing the release of Don't Starve: Giant Edition on the Xbox One. Giant Edition Wii U.png|Wilson in a poster announcing the release of Don't Starve: Giant Edition on the Wii U. Wilson SW Computer Roadmap Promo.png|Wilson using a computer in an image posted for Shipwrecked's update and development plan. tumblr_ois07u9sCW1s8bb9go1_1280.png|Wilson making amends with Deerclops in a Holiday themed PS4 poster. SW SeasTheDay Update.jpg|Seas The Day update. Christmas 2017 Image.jpg|A Wilson cookie as seen on Klei's 2017 Christmas poster. Don't Starve Wilson and Willow Christmas 2017 poster.jpg|A variant of the 2017 Christmas poster with Willow, Chester, Spider, and Smallbird cookies. Hamlet PC Gaming Show Promo.jpg|Wilson as seen in a promotional image for Hamlet posted by Klei on 6/8/2018. Don't Starve Together Don't Starve Together Post-EA Anouncement Promo.png|Wilson alongside other characters in a promo image for Don't Starve Together. Beefalo Riding Promo.png|Wilson putting a Saddle on a Beefalo in a promotional image for an update to Don't Starve Together. Don't Starve Together Linux and Mac Poster.png|Wilson playing with a controller on a poster for the announcement of Linux and Mac versions of Don't Starve Together. DST Leaving EA Promo.png|Wilson alongside other characters as seen in a promo image for DST leaving Early Access. ANR.png|Wilson in the Release Poster for A New Reign: Part 1. DST A New Reign Release Poster.jpg|Wilson in the Release Poster for A New Reign. Christmasbetapromo png.png|Wilson in the Winter's Feast Beta update poster. The Starver's Carol.png|Wilson in the Winter's Feast update poster. Reign of Giants DST Poster.jpg|Wilson alongside Willow in a poster announcing the arrival of Reign of Giants content in Don't Starve Together. DST Caves Live.png|Wilson in a poster announcing the arrival of Caves content in Don't Starve Together. Winona_Confirmed_Poster.jpg|Wilson with Willow and Winona in a promotional image. Gorge Extension Promo.png|Wilson as seen in an image for the Gorge event being extended posted by Klei on 7/6/2018. Update Posters Don't Starve The_Birds_and_the_Bees_&_Dogs_That_Want_to_Kill_You.jpg|Wilson fleeing in the poster for the The Birds and the Bees & Dogs That Want to Kill You update. Insanity!.jpg|Wilson facing insanity in the poster for the Insanity! update. A_Winter's_Tale.jpg|Wilson running away from a Blue Hound in the poster for the A Winter's Tale update. A Little Rain Must Fall.jpg|Wilson holding an Umbrella to hold off the rain in the poster for the A Little Rain Must Fall update. Doorway_to_Adventure.jpg|Wilson grabbed by a Shadow Hand in the poster for the Doorway to Adventure update. Underground.jpg|Wilson facing a Bunnyman and Batilisk in the poster for the Underground update. It's not a rock.png|Wilson cowering in the shadow of a Rock Lobster in a poster for the It's Not a Rock! update. Strange_New_Powers.jpg|Wilson with a full beard in the poster for the Strange New Powers update. Hungry for Your Hunger.jpg|Wilson running from a Slurper in a poster for the Hungry For Your Hunger update. The_Stuff_Of_Nightmares.jpg|Wilson exploring the Ruins in the poster for the The Stuff of Nightmares update. A_Moderately_Friendly_Update.jpg|Wilson smiling at his new Clockwork minions in the poster for the A Moderately Friendly Update update. Don't Starve Together A New Reign Updateposter1.png|Wilson in the East or West, Base is Best update poster. DSTupdate artsandcrafts.png|Wilson in the Arts and Crafts update poster. DST Update Against the Grain.png|Wilson in the Against the Grain update poster. Trailers and Cinematics Don't Starve Wilson_Origin_Trailer.jpg|Wilson as he appears in the Forbidden Knowledge trailer. Wilson FK Sketches.png|Poses of Wilson for the Forbidden Knowledge trailer. Wilson_TEOTB_Trailer.jpg|Wilson as seen in the The End of the Beginning update trailer. Trailer_SW_Wilson.png|Wilson as he appears in the early access trailer for Shipwrecked. Wilson's Wet hair in SW Early Access trailer.png|Wilson with wet hair as seen in the early access trailer for Shipwrecked. Wilson in SW Launch Trailer.png|Wilson as he appears in the Shipwrecked launch trailer. Wilson in Hamlet Announcement Trailer.png|Wilson as he appears in the Hamlet announcement trailer. Wilson in Hamlet E3 Trailer.png|Wilson as he appears in the E3 2018 Hamlet gameplay trailer. Don't Starve Together DST Launch Trailer Wilson and Willow.png|Willow and Wilson in the Don't Starve Together launch trailer. DST_Launch_Trailer_Meeting_Dragonfly.png|Wilson as he appears in the DST launch trailer. Wilson on Nightmare Throne in A New Reign cinematic.png|Wilson on the Nightmare Throne in the beginning of the A New Reign cinematic. Wilson freed from Nightmare Throne in A New Reign Cinematic.png|Wilson freed from the Nightmare Throne by Charlie in the A New Reign cinematic. Wilson attacked by Charlie in A New Reign cinematic.png|Charlie draining Wilson's powers in the A New Reign cinematic. Wilson sent back to The Constant in A New Reign cinematic.png|Wilson being sent back to The Constant in the A New Reign cinematic. Ds6.jpg|Wilson in the A New Reign: Part 1 trailer. Wilson Webber and Willow in Starver's Carol video.png|Wilson, Webber, and Willow in the Starver's Carol cover video. ANR Trailer Meet Fuelweaver.jpg|Wilson as seen in the A New Reign trailer. Characters Facing Gateway Forge Cinematic.jpg|Wilson as seen in The Forge cinematic. Portal Landing Forge Cinematic.jpg|Wilson as seen in The Forge cinematic. Characters Warrior Lineup Forge Cinematic.jpg|Wilson as seen in The Forge cinematic. Portal Landing Gorge Cinematic.jpg|Wilson as seen in The Gorge cinematic. Wilson Clothes Gorge Cinematic.jpg|Wilson examining his new clothes as seen in The Gorge cinematic. Watching Gnaw Gorge Cinematic.jpg|Wilson as seen in The Gorge cinematic. Skin Portraits Wilson Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Portrait of Wilson's "Guest of Honor" Skin. Wilson Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Portrait of Wilson's "Survivor" Skin. Wilson Shadow Skin Portrait.png|Portrait of Wilson's "Shadow" Skin. Wilson-Halloween.png|Wilson's Hallowed Nights Guardian Pig costume Skin. Wilson Warrior Skin Portrait.png|Portrait of Wilson's "Warrior" Skin. Wilson Rose.png|Portrait of Wilson's "Rose" Skin. Wilson Snowfallen Portrait.png|Portrait of Wilson's "Snowfallen" Skin. Wilson Victorian Portrait.png|Portrait of Wilson's "Victorian" Skin. Official Artwork DST Website Wilson and Willow.png|Wilson as seen in an image on Klei's website. Wilson Coffee.jpg|Wilson drinking some ocffee in a variant of a drawing made by Klei as thanks to a coffee donation at PAX and posted on Facebook on 9/9/2015. Friendly Pig Wallpaper.png|Wilson and a friendly Pig in an official wallpaper. Spelunking Wallpaper.png|Wilson looking down a Sinkhole in an official wallpaper. Deerclops Wallpaper.png|Wilson being chased by Deerclops in an official wallpaper. Fire Staff Trap Wallpaper.jpg|Wilson after triggering the Fire Staff Trap in an official wallpaper. Wallpapergem.png|Wilson looking at Gems in an official wallpaper. Lureplant Wallpaper.png|Wilson and a Lureplant in an official wallpaper. Flaming Typewriter.png|Wilson with a flaming typewriter in a secret image from the official website. Hidden_Wilson_and_Maxwell_Apple_Picture.jpg|A hidden image of Wilson being offered an apple by Maxwell. Slap Fight.gif|Animation of Wilson and Maxwell having a slap-fight found after solving a puzzle made by Klei for DST's development. Willson Valentine Card.png|Wilson's 2016 Valentine Card. Valentines Day Comic.png|Wilson in a Valentine's Day comic for DST. Valentines2017 1.png|Wilson as seen on the 2017 Valentine Cards. Valentines 2018 1.png|Wilson as seen on the 2018 Valentine Cards. Klei Livestream Art TheBrainVersesTheChin_Drawing.png|Wilson with Maxwell in a drawing from a Rhymes with Play stream. RWP Doodle Jam 06-23-2016.png|Wilson reading a book as seen in a Doodle Jam drawing from Rhymes with Play. Hallowed Nights Livestream Art.gif|Wilson as seen in a Hallowed Nights animation from an episode of Rhymes with Play. Critters Drawing.jpg|Wilson with his pet Kittykit as seen in a drawing from an episode of Rhymes with Play. YotG Lucky Beast Drawing.png|Wilson as seen in a drawing from Rhymes With Play. Suspicious Track Drawing.jpg|A drawing of Wilson examining an Animal Footprint from Rhymes With Play #130. Wilson and Winona with Machine Drawing.jpg|Wilson improperly tinkering with a broken Alchemy Engine with Winona watching in a drawing from Rhymes with Play #158. RWP 181 Doodle Jam.png|A sketch of Wilson's Snowfallen skin from Rhymes with Play #181. RWP 201 Summer Drawing.png|Wilson as seen in a summer-themed drawing from Rhymes with Play #201. Concept Art Don't Starve Wilson_Portrait_Concept_Art.png|Wilson concept art. Concept art for Wilson, Willow, Wolfgang, Wendy, WX-98, Wickerbottom, and Wes.png|Concept art of Wilson and other characters. Concept 1.jpg|Wilson Design Concept 2.jpg|Wilson Design Concept 3.jpg|Wilson - Before and After Wilson_and_Willow_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art of Wilson alongside Willow. Concept 4.jpg|Wilson and Rats Concept 5.jpg|Visual Design Concept 7.jpg|Visual Design 2 Concept 8.png|The Offering Concept 9.jpg|Swamp Splash Screen Concept 10.jpg|Splash Screen Concept 11.jpg|Rafts and Caves Concept 12.jpg|Pigmen and Wilson Concept 13.jpg|Full of Hot Air Concept 14.jpg|Fast Food Don't Starve Together Mad Scientist Wilson.png Wilson GoH Portrait Alt.png Tumblr nvzm2ep7Zg1tlyemmo4 500.png Wilson Mad Science Skin.png Wilson Pajamas Skin.png Wilson Young Skin.png Where's Wilson.png -UNKNOWN- Wilson.png Mark of the Wilson and WX-78 too.png Steam Content CardWilson.png|Wilson's Steam Trading Card for Don't Starve. CardWilson (Foil).png|Wilson's foil Steam Trading Card for Don't Starve. Wilson Don't Starve Steam Card Expanded.png|Wilson in the expanded Steam Card. Matches and Theorems.png|Wilson and Willow in a Steam Trading Card for Don't Starve Together Willow Foil2.PNG|Wilson and Willow in the foil version of the Trading Card for DST. Wilson Willow.jpg|Wilson in the expanded DST Steam Card. DS Steam Badge.png|Wilson on a Steam badge. DS Steam Badge 2.png|Wilson on a Level 2 Steam badge. DS Steam Badge 3.png|Wilson on a Level 3 Steam badge. DS Steam Badge 4.png|Wilson on a Level 4 Steam badge. DS Steam Badge 5.png|Wilson on a Level 5 Steam badge. DS Steam Badge 6.png|Wilson on a Level 6 Steam badge. Dont Starve Emoticon dswilson.png|Wilson as a Steam chat emoticon. Dont Starve Emoticon dswilsonscared.png|Scared Wilson as a rare Steam chat emoticon. Blind Box Figures Wilson-Ice-Staff.png|A model Wilson holding an Ice Staff. Wilson-and-Chester.png|A model Wilson holding an Eye Bone with a figurine Chester. Wilson figure.png|A model Wilson with a Spear. Shadow Wilson-18.jpg|A limited edition Shadow Wilson figure with an Axe and Beardling-like Rabbit. Shadow Wilson-25.jpg|Box art for the limited edition Shadow Wilson. Wilson Survivor Figurine.jpg|A special edition figure of Wilson with a Beard, Log Suit, Razor and Fire Pit. Survival Wilson 10 of 9 .jpg|Box art for the special edition Wilson.